


已睹朱明移

by SikyFeng



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SikyFeng/pseuds/SikyFeng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>思君甚毒，拥君甚苦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	已睹朱明移

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是AU，类似于奇异童话。  
> 未经我的允许，请不要以包括PDF和可下载格式的文件转载发布本文。
> 
> 译者注：本文为paxlux的作品the days were bright red的翻译，原文地址http://archiveofourown.org/works/272652  
> 才疏学浅，遗憾未能还原原文之美，加之对漫画不甚了解，若有错误还请不吝指出

他与他的弟弟重逢之时，他们正被烈焰与洪流围绕，塞壬凄厉的哀哭环绕于天际。  
爆炸摇撼着他们脚下的街道。  
我是多么想念你。索尔在心中说。  
又一场爆炸来袭。洛基注视着索尔，他能看清对方脸上的纹路，尘灰从附近倒塌的废墟中腾起，接着，洛基微笑了。  
索尔将妙尔尼尔松松握于掌中，回以微笑。“洛基。”  
他的语气近乎虔诚。  
有什么从索尔身后袭来，快得仿佛一道长镰。洛基的身影消散，避过了那有如彗星般呼啸而来的红白蓝色盾牌。

有谁现身于他的房间，而他早有所料，且心怀期待。  
洛基的身影潜进卧室的阴影时，索尔装作他早已陷入熟睡。这个位于塔上的房间远远比不上他在阿斯嘉德的那一间像样，但这里是中庭，他想受惠者无权要求更多。  
他注视了手臂的曲线和枕头的凹陷片刻，而他的兄弟藏身于旁窥伺，柔韧的肢体前倾如一匹孤狼，就像他过去在家里那样。索尔记得，当范达尔在比试中向他冲来时，当佛勒斯泰格重新斟满他桌上酒杯时，当母亲告诫他需精心呵护他闪光的战甲时，他曾从眼角的余光瞥到洛基的一抹身影。洛基的头发比索尔上次见到他时长了。索尔记不清那是多久以前了，时间在各个世界以不同方式运作，而且洛基从彩虹桥上坠落时，他曾陷入短暂的疯狂。  
在那之后，他再不能轻易地辨别时光的流逝。  
“我知道你在那里，”索尔最后开口。“别躲了。”  
“也许我是你心中的幻影，不过是个梦境，”洛基回答他，“你梦见过我吗？”  
索尔坐起身来，那道阴影滑开了，他几乎不能相信这是洛基，活着的，有血有肉。在那漫长的痛苦时光中，他以为自己再也见不到他的兄弟了。  
“每晚。”他不愿承认，但他从未在洛基面前成功地撒过谎，那些从他口中说出的谎言从没有听起来可信过。  
“那么凭什么今晚会就不同呢。”  
“我看见你了。在今天的战场上。你在那儿。”  
“这证明不了我是真的，”洛基压下身子，索尔用一只手穿过他的头发，皱起眉头，因为这是理所当然的。  
“不，这证明了你是洛基。”  
洛基笑起来，那笑声索尔还没有——从没有，也永不会忘记。他的兄弟发出拖长的喉音，脆弱又迷人。他笑着的方式，那是洛基无意中流露出的真实一面。  
“你总是喜欢挑战我。”  
这不是疑问，更像是好奇。索尔回答他，“我们总在竞争。”  
“这不是竞争，”洛基说，“索尔，这是一场战斗。”他走近床边，双眸在无垠之夜下闪光。“不同之处在于，我们相互竞争，而他们出现了，将竞争变成了战斗。”  
其他人。那些凡人。  
“他们是我的朋友，”索尔说，像是希望一锤定音，却显得虚弱无力。  
洛基靠得更近了，但还没有碰到索尔。索尔想要拽住他，扯住他的脚将他拉到床上，玩闹打斗，像他们小时候常做的那样。  
“所以这成了战斗。”洛基说。  
他不愿选择，洛基却要求他做出抉择，然而这里并没有选项，从来就没有。洛基本不该开口的。洛基伸出一根手指描绘他下颚的曲线，在他说“好好睡吧”之前，索尔嗅到了烟尘与毁灭的味道。但他还没能碰到洛基，对方就消失了。

 

第二天风平浪静，索尔花了大量时间等待他那仍然活在世上某一处的弟弟。下一次战斗成了一份大礼，因为他将能再次见到洛基，活生生地立于日光之下的洛基。  
他低声将洛基的回归告知妙尔尼尔，想起过去，洛基会笑他在战斗前对着武器说话。  
战斗。  
那之后的一天，警报响起，战斗打响。  
洛基身边环绕破碎的砂石，魔法自他的掌心流泻，索尔退后一步，来好好地看清他。  
铁人飞驰而过，留下一道金红的闪光，引擎发出暴怒的轰鸣，直冲他的弟弟；一支离弦的箭发出尖锐的破空声沿着同一个方向射去，黑寡妇在日光下轻巧地移动，阳光映出她黑色的轮廓。  
袭向他的兄弟。  
索尔接下一辆被侧面掀起的汽车，咆哮着的绿色大块头从他头顶跃过。浩克重重砸在地上，越过一片混乱的噪音，索尔听见洛基说，“来吧，来碰到我，不提战斗，先试着碰到我吧，要是你有那个能耐的话！”  
这是对他的新朋友们极大的挑衅，而他知道他们不会拒绝。  
战火一触即发。

他甚至没试着入睡，因为他知道洛基将会出现。他的兄弟悄无声息地就那么出现在那里，正如索尔所期盼过的一样。有时他的确如此希望。  
他手中拿着一个绿苹果，那是中庭的凡物，索尔知道他对这些小东西颇感兴趣。  
“这些不同于家里的苹果，”洛基说，“伊登*大概会对它们不屑一顾。”他将苹果抛到空中，再接住，一遍又一遍，这是个唬人的小把戏，跟他通常用小刀或者火苗使的相同。  
“的确，”索尔表示同意。  
“他们没有奇异的品质，没有魔法特性，没有神明所需的养份。”洛基边走边道，背对着索尔。这是又一次隐秘的试探，他们相遇，他们争斗，接下来，接下来又会是什么？  
索尔没有动，母亲曾告诉他耐心是对付洛基最好的武器，有时他也会记起这一点。  
“然而？”  
“那些果实里的种子，索尔，可以用来制作毒药。”  
“致命的。”  
“没错。”洛基咬下一大口，嘎吱嘎吱地嚼着，利齿切开绿色的果皮。“剧毒。”  
“你想表达些什么，洛基。”  
“我说话就非要带着影射么？”  
“大部分时间是的，而且往往还颇为有趣。”索尔说，他的弟弟笑起来，他注意到洛基颊边的瘀伤，袖口的裂缝和指节的青肿。  
“你没有告诉他们，是吧，”洛基说，终于转过身来。索尔从他手中偷走了那枚苹果。  
他咬下一大口，嘎吱嘎吱地嚼着，牙齿切开绿色的果皮，这样他就不必做出回答。  
洛基拭去他胡茬上残留的汁液，微笑着，舔舔他的指尖，消失了。

那既不是诅咒，也不是祝福，都取决于你的意志。  
他们曾见过一位女巫。她是个独眼的丑陋老太婆，索尔始终恐惧着这些单眼的存在。他总觉得在它们身边无法静下心来。  
女巫居住在万物的边界。  
她从他们的衣袋中掏出一枚苹果，对着它低语之后切开了它，让他们吃掉。洛基犹豫了一下点了点头，而索尔信任洛基所相信的一切，所以他拿走了他的那一半。  
他们吃着苹果的时候，她为他们取来回程所需的水和糖，如同一位慈母照料游子。女巫瞳中熠熠闪光，轻拍了拍洛基的面孔，又拍了拍索尔。她张开牙齿残缺不全的嘴，告诉他们，你们二人生而一体。你为他而生，他为你而生。你永远无法摆脱自己的倒影。  
天命难违。她这么说着。  
他们并不曾寻求，也没有祈求过，更从未付出昂贵的代价来实现这命运。此时，他们尚未明了她所预见并隐晦地告知的未来。洛基认为她什么也没看见；她做出了那个预言，于是，一切发生了。  
那是道诅咒，也是个祝福。洛基将它当作一个玩笑，一串花言巧语。索尔却不这么想。  
他没有将这件事告诉其他人。他们将对他有抱有妄想，祈望他支付他力所不及的高昂代价。  
他没有告诉其他人，他死亡的唯一可能是为洛基所杀。而洛基死亡的唯一可能是为他所杀。  
这永不会发生。  
一场审判，一次失误，一支刺向索尔胸口的长矛，一道位于他心口下流血的伤口都本可能使他在战场中央像个光荣的战士那样死去，然而那些伤害都不是洛基制造出来的。  
洛基坐在他的床边，日复一日，他苍白的手指在索尔伤口附近徘徊。索尔最终活下来了，洛基在沉思中眯起眼睛。  
一个月后他在索尔面前划开了自己的喉咙；洛基将索尔捆在椅子上，以防索尔用妙尔尼尔将他打倒在地，阻止他的行动。喷涌而出的鲜血淌过他的脸和喉咙，索尔几乎要吼叫出声，直到洛基用布将脖颈缠裹起来，跪倒在他面前，手抚上索尔的脸，在那里抹上自己的血液，低声道，哥哥，停下，我会没事的，停下。椅子和绳索崩毁，索尔倒在洛基身上，摩挲绷带和它之下可怖的创口。在伤口痊愈之前，洛基包了一周的纱布。  
他们经历过审判，犯下过错误，在战场上激烈地厮杀，母亲为他们的身上的伤口而哭泣，但他们总能活下来。  
在那么多场审判和那么多的错误之后，洛基将刀刃放在索尔手中，说，你想要试试吗？试着杀了我，哥哥。试着用它割开我的身体，看看会发生什么。  
不，索尔回答，但他的手颤抖着，刀划破了洛基的手臂，锋刃雪亮而滚烫；洛基花了几乎一整天的时间才止住流血，而他们心中都很清楚。  
洛基拿出一颗苹果，切开他，说，你永远无法摆脱自己的幻影。  
索尔吃下了递给他的一半。  
在某个漆黑无明的夜晚，找不到洛基的索尔搜索了每一个地方，终于在万物的边界发现了他，那儿的小屋不见了。  
我甚至没法自杀，洛基说，索尔用手环住他，领着他回家去，他的身躯才温暖起来。  
你不需要这么做，他说。  
但洛基没有回应。索尔知道无人能消灭他们，但他们会受伤，一次又一次，因为他们无法死去。无尽的折磨催生疯狂，像那一次洛基出现在索尔的卧室，可怖的伤口在他唇上交错，血滴缓慢地沿着他的下巴滑落。  
洛基从桥上坠下的时候，索尔恐惧魔法可能失效，那么他就无法找到活着的洛基了。  
他们将永不会死在彼此手中。  
此时此地，在中庭，当他们同洛基对峙，每场战斗都不过是一段如火山喷发般伴随着爆炸、毁灭和破坏的休憩，是他的队友们在倾尽全力去击败那牢不可破的命运。  
而他们带来的不过是更多的伤害。

在又一天的另一场战斗中，洛基高高在上立于大地和天空残破的边缘，那场景美得让索尔想要占有并将之收藏。  
他的兄弟转变成了约顿人的形态，随心所欲地呼风唤雪。索尔听见铁人喃喃抱怨着周围这群巨大化的凶残版蓝精灵，索尔不清楚他的意思，但听上去十分危险。  
索尔试着将损失降到最小，可他脚底的地面随着一声脆响裂开，他被仰面朝天掀起，跟着妙尔尼尔拖行了很长一段后向上望去，发现洛基正跪在他身上，冰雪凝结的匕首抵着他的喉咙，猩红色的眼瞳居高临下注视着他。  
“弟弟，”索尔叫他，那颗蓝色的冰之星辰落到地面将他囚禁在内，洛基怒吼道，“我想我们对此已经有过讨论了，我不是——”  
“你是，而且你永远都是。”  
“你这么说不过是想让我放了他们，”洛基咬紧牙关，“现在你能正视我了吗，好好地正视我。”  
索尔孤注一掷地将那把匕首拉近，因为洛基不会被他的话打动。他摇头，冰冷的刀刃割开他的皮肤，血淌下脖子，与刀锋的冰冷相比，显得过于炽热。“弟弟。”  
“蠢货。你应该想要杀了我。而不是像这样爱着我。”  
索尔再无法忍受。他绝不能同意，在永生的年岁里，他们之间的友谊，爱与渴求毋庸置疑。  
他亲吻了洛基，吻得用力而坚定。洛基发出一个短促的音节，温暖与寒冷的气息交融；那把匕首化成了水汽。洛基回吻时，地面再次震颤起来，时间崩溃了，这一刻变得无比漫长，接着世界在他们周围碎裂，将他们分开。阳光穿过烟雾，洛基一拳击中他的眼眶，他的视线因此漆黑了几秒。在身后某处，好队长正呼喊着索尔的名字。  
“哥哥，”洛基说，眯缝着眼睛，冰凉的蓝色手指停留在索尔唇上，直到鹰眼把他从索尔身边扯开，队长在一旁协助将他迫离；铁人帮着索尔站稳，但也阻碍了他跟上洛基被带走的方向，那盔甲面罩的缝隙间透出的微光没有泄露分毫讯息。  
洛基身上缚着中庭的镣铐与锁链，被士兵们带走了。

是夜，他在洛基脱离幽暗的阴影之前吻住了他的弟弟，品尝他舌间甜美的滋味。  
“放开我的手，你这混蛋，”洛基对他嘶声道，奋力想挣脱他的抓握，但索尔发现了他手腕上肿胀的擦伤，这让他更加渴望触碰对方。  
“你不逃跑，我就放开你。”  
洛基对着他的肩膀叹息。“我才刚到这儿，为什么要逃跑呢。”  
索尔抬高一边眉毛，因为当洛基不打算逃走的时候，他就会用不停地消失再出现来折磨索尔；这足以令他感到痛苦，而且非常有效。  
尽管洛基不该出现在这里，也不该能够出现在这里，他正被关押在严密的监控之下。先前索尔无法见到洛基，弗瑞不允许他去看或与洛基交谈。因此，他本不该出现在这里。  
但洛基永远在他不该出现的地方。  
缓缓迈步至他背后，索尔用一只手臂环住洛基的腰；他用手摁住洛基腹部，不让他的兄弟逃离，而洛基扭动自己的身体试图挣开。  
“是你让他们抓住你的。”索尔说，感受着洛基身体绷紧，在他掌下缓慢地随着呼吸起伏。  
“你说对了。”  
“为什么。”  
“因为无聊？”  
索尔叹了口气。“为什么。”  
洛基低低笑起来，身体轻颤，那股震动传递至索尔的掌心，接着他将索尔甩开。  
“无聊这个理由就足够了。但我得给你点教训。”  
自他有记忆以来，洛基始终在反复地嘲弄索尔。但他过去不介意，现在也不在乎，他唯一学到的事是他需要洛基，他的半身，而要是洛基想为此报复他，由他吧。他心中自有计量。  
“照你说的，我得永无休止地受训了，”他说，“但我从没相信过这个说法。”洛基又笑了起来。  
“所以你才是个愚蠢的白痴。”  
洛基迅速的移动带起空气流转，他将索尔拉近，吻着他，温暖的手紧攥住索尔睡觉时穿的旧T恤，一件凡人的俗物。他们如同面临着迫近的悲剧般接吻，缠卷舔舐彼此。我是那么想念着你。  
“新知识吧，弟弟？”他问，贴着洛基的面颊轻笑，而洛基说，“并不，”然后将他推到床上，深深地吻他，灵巧的手指滑过他的头发和面孔，拽下他的衣物。  
某些东西深埋于他们心底，镌刻于他们的骨肉，那并不是新出现的，早在他们拜访那个女巫并分享那一颗苹果之前，在洛基大笑着飞奔过走廊，索尔在他身后喊着他的名字，追赶他的时候就存在了。他亲吻洛基，撬开他的双唇，洛基叫着，“索尔，哥哥”，像是宣告对彼此的占有。  
他身上遍布着双手数不清的伤痕，但洛基找出了它们全部。

第二天清晨，索尔大床的另一头是空的，洛基已经回到了他的囚室，用指尖抠划着墙壁。  
弗瑞与寇森走进囚室与他谈话，索尔观察着他们，他知道队伍里的其他人也在窥伺着他。  
他们什么也没说，因为克林特对着他讲了一大通，类似于，他是你兄弟，你知道他所有的阴谋诡计，所以你干嘛不，我不知道，该死地阻止他的话，而索尔用妙尔尼尔击碎了电视。队长在事态升级之前挡在了中间，托尼假笑着拂去裤子上的碎玻璃，表示，这没关系，大块头，那台电视的像素渣爆了，也许我该自己造一台，我还没试过呢。  
他们没有威胁他，所以洛基静静地听着；索尔记得那黑色的交叉伤痕，记得他看着洛基伤害自己的肢体，却总能自愈；他警告其他人要尊重洛基，因为他不仅仅是个拥有无穷智慧的神明，还是他的兄弟——这一点似乎至关重要。  
没人忘记这点，娜塔莎说，听起来颇为苦涩。  
索尔仍没有告知他人，他也不会说出来；他知晓洛基将会逃脱，而他们将再一次在城市中央展开大战。他邪恶而瘦削的兄弟会令城市倾颓，引燃冲天烈焰，那是索尔曾见过最为壮丽的景象；而他不会允许他们伤害他的兄弟。  
他们将与他战斗，一次一次，永无休止。  
他们将几乎与洛基同归于尽，却不知道自己连这也无法实现。  
佩珀走近房间，对托尼耳语了些什么，将一个装满松饼、水果和其他甜食的篮子递给斯蒂夫；在离开前，她拍了拍索尔的手臂，给了他一个安慰的微笑。  
克林特扫荡了那些索尔挺喜欢的甜面包，接着把什么东西向索尔抛了过来。  
索尔在半空中接住 了那颗苹果，一旁的弗瑞前倾撑着桌面语速飞快，牢房里，洛基抬头直视着监控。

享受战斗总能令索尔热血沸腾，但与洛基在床上肌肤相贴胜过所有的战斗，所有的屠戮与搏杀，值得他为此做出的牺牲。  
“这世界本可以成为我们的领土。”洛基躺在床头双腿交叉平衡住身体，开口。  
“不，洛基，它不会是我们的，”索尔责备地道。他扯住床单，想将他的兄弟放倒，但洛基拽住了床单另一头，苍白的光裸身躯线条修长，双目闪耀着光彩，乌发凌乱地散在耳旁，他手中握着半只苹果，笑容中充满诱惑。  
“别告诉我你不曾过窥伺过这个世界，索尔，觊觎着它的珍藏，”洛基道，声线压低，他挥手时显露出手腕上仍然鲜明的伤痕，索尔吞咽了一下。  
“你的野心总比我要大，”他谨慎地回应，因为他清楚洛基的意思，这片土地是如此唾手可得，这里的人民是英勇的战士，索尔希望他们奋勇抗争——在他和洛基将他们征服之前。  
“这我就不知道了，你白日梦做得可比我多，”他的兄弟诡笑着说，索尔摸索着想要拿点什么砸他。  
洛基将那颗苹果抛过肩头，爬上索尔的大腿，他的笑容消失了，指尖也失却了温度。  
“你看得见。”  
“这没什么好谈的。”  
这是被隔离的洛基在这几天里第三次摆脱镣铐来到索尔这里；他在禁闭的牢房中自言自语，又在索尔的卧室里同他共度夜晚。索尔知道到了早晨，洛基将会彻底离开这里，脱离洛基口中神盾的“保护性监管”。  
他知道洛基将会归来与他重逢，于战场上，抑或是床帐中。他用手摩挲着洛基的大腿，洛基问他，“还记得你与霍根比试,他血流如注的那一次吗？”  
“哪一次。”  
“第一次。”  
“记得，他砍伤了我的肩膀，”索尔答道，笑了起来，因为他明白洛基提起这件事的原因。“而你冲上来，扔出把小刀刺中了他的肩膀。”  
“血债血偿，”洛基说着，嘴唇轻触他的前额。  
索尔倾身向前吻了洛基，他的弟弟唇齿间有苹果的清香。洛基笑了起来，索尔能感到洛基的利齿叼住他唇上的皮肉。

索尔的床已经空了，他身侧的空位犹带体温；洛基的囚室也一片空旷，惟余墙上的咒文。  
他们没有问索尔洛基是如何逃走的，他又去了哪里。  
他偶然听见寇尔森与托尼谈到全新的科技，争论着文件上复杂的图像和数据；这种技术能帮他们建造出更坚固的监牢。  
克林特正拿那些娜塔莎摆着幅无聊的表情抛到空中的苹果当作靶子练箭，“我能他妈的干这个干一天，就跟该死的威廉退尔*似的。”他说，听上去像是生着索尔的气，直到布鲁斯嘟哝着合理利用时间，而斯蒂夫拿走了他的弓。  
此时晴空万里。

又是新的一天。  
他们被洪流、烟尘与刺耳的尖叫包围。  
爆炸摇撼着他们脚下的街面，远处传来砖石碎裂的噪音和钢筋扭曲的呻吟。  
拥有你是如此艰难，索尔想。  
一道黑色身影闪过，索尔接住了从堵倾倒的墙壁上跃下的黑寡妇，对方翻身而起，留下一句“索尔，注意左翼”；美国队长则如一道红蓝交错的残影般疾冲向前，将手中的盾砸向一旁的瓦砾残骸。  
又是一声爆炸，洛基微笑起来，那笑容同他学到一个新咒语后、在索尔向他炫耀之前、或是他说着“哥哥”并亲吻索尔的瞬间并无不同。  
索尔回以微笑，但洛基的表情变了，神色如刀般锋利，他松开的双手攥紧成拳。  
被撕裂的金属发出尖利的嘎吱声，一辆车凌空飞起，像是孩童手中的小球般被来回抛掷。  
这景象是何等的不可思议；战斗正在他们之间与周围进行，而他的弟弟身处其间。  
接着，洛基消失于烟瘴之中。

“你今早把这个落在街上了，索尔，你该更小心的，”洛基说，咧嘴一笑，一席红色的织物从他手中滑落。  
索尔用那破损的披风将洛基包裹起来，拉近并吻住了他，说，“这就是你最擅长的事吗，弟弟——追踪我的行迹？你的天赋显然不在于战斗。”  
“你那不是战斗，只不过是挥舞着你的玩具锤子，指望着能砸中什么东西。你一定是昏头了，闭嘴吧。”  
“捣蛋鬼。”  
披风安静地围住他们，他们笑着投入亲吻，洛基咬了索尔的舌头。

索尔的肩膀日渐宽厚，洛基却始终四肢纤长，母亲笑着管他们叫惹祸精，看看他们两个吧，我的丈夫，来看看我的男孩儿们，这些古灵精怪的调皮鬼，他们要把我的耳朵震聋了；你们还这么小，就这么能惹事了。  
他们潜行过回廊，藏身于阴影处避过守卫。奥丁的儿子们常常是不守规矩的，虽然洛基向来都对“守规矩”有所质疑。  
离他们上次用餐已过了颇久，今夜的盛宴尚早，但穿梭于林中猎狐已然令他们腹中饥饿。索尔觉得他已经厌倦仅仅是看着洛基变幻成各种野兽了。  
尽管那头有着漆黑皮毛和洛基的绿眼睛的狼确实很有趣。把项圈给我，弟弟，索尔喊着，作我的宠物吧。洛基差点用他锋利的犬齿撕碎了他的披风。  
他们正搜寻能偷来吃的苹果，因为厨房是不准进的，要是他们又被抓住，就会面临惩罚：更艰苦的格斗训练，狩猎时间减短，学习时间延长，还有被迫分离。  
洛基不担心学习，索尔不怕格斗，狩猎减少也无所谓。但他们无法忍受分开。  
因此，他们为了苹果潜行在阴影下。  
母亲纺织时在身边放着一篮苹果，她不在房中，但人们肯定会找到他们的，因为洛基手捂着嘴窃笑，索尔止不住地大笑和嚷嚷，为了这场冒险逗乐了洛基。  
他们偷了七枚苹果，索尔往衣袋里塞了两颗，洛基低声道，“不，索尔，把它们给我。”他摩挲那金色的果皮，但什么都没有发生。  
“你在恶作剧吗，”索尔问，蜷起手指等待着，“它们变了没有。”  
“嘘，大嘴巴，”洛基皱着眉说，他再次摩擦那颗苹果，这次它们消失了。  
索尔咧嘴笑了起来。“这真是太棒了，但我们现在吃什么呢？”  
脚步声传来，洛基猛推了他一把。“快跑！”  
他们沿着长长的回廊和洛基发现的秘密通道逃走了，索尔惊叹他的弟弟竟然懂得这么多，直到他们跌出了那扇与索尔寝宫相邻的门。  
他们高声大笑着扑进门内，气喘吁吁，洛基将苹果从虚空中掏出，一个，两个，三个，总共七个。索尔嘎吱嘎吱嚼着苹果，果汁都溅到了手上，洛基却轻抖手腕，刀光在他指间闪动着将苹果削成薄片，就着刀刃吃了下去。  
“你把乐子都给毁了，”索尔说。“吃得太一板一眼。”  
“说不定是你吃得一塌糊涂。”  
洛基一笑，金苹果抵在他齿间。索尔吻了他，那是个兄弟间的吻，黏腻而甜美。  
他们留下了三颗苹果，为将来的行程做准备；夜间的火把熄灭之后，他们偷偷溜了出去，去见那个居住在万物边界的女巫，据说她能预言命运。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题出处：  
> ...and the days were bright red, and every time we kissed there was another apple to slice into pieces [...]  
> Tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us [...]  
> Tell me we’ll never get used to it.  
> \- Richard Siken, "Scheherazade"
> 
> For ghostsongs and her prompt "green apples and cyanide."
> 
> 作者LJ地址是http://bashfulbetty.livejournal.com/3786.html 可以去那里留言评论
> 
> 作品灵感来源于CatsViolin的有声小说The Days Were Bright Red
> 
>  
> 
> 译注：
> 
> 本文译名来自南朝诗人谢灵运《游南亭》，全诗如下：  
> 时竟夕澄霁，云归日西驰。  
> 密林含余清，远峰隐半规。  
> 久痗昏垫苦，旅馆眺郊歧。  
> 泽兰渐被径，芙蓉始发池。  
> 未厌青春好，已睹朱明移。  
> 戚戚感物叹，星星白发垂。  
> 药饵情所止，衰疾忽在斯。  
> 逝将候秋水，息景偃旧崖。  
> 我志谁与亮，赏心惟良知。  
> 这里“未厌青春好，已睹朱明移”一句是表达时光易逝之意，似乎能跟原标题“Days were bright red”有些相通，于是我就无耻地拿来作标题了……如果有错误之处或者各位有更好的译法请告诉我！  
> Scheherazade是天方夜谭的意思，这诗我实在翻不来了，水平所限，请见谅
> 
> 伊登：北欧神话女神，青春与春天的化身，同时负责掌管能让诸神保持青春的黄金苹果。  
> ——百度百科“伊登”
> 
> 威廉泰尔：瑞士民间传说中的英雄。15世纪的史书有所记载，而席勒的剧本《威廉·泰尔》(1804)和罗西尼的同名歌剧(1829)则使他闻名世界。  
> ——维基百科 https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/威廉·泰爾


End file.
